change_123fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trinia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Change 123 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ginga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- .zero (Talk) 21:08, April 15, 2010 Ralph's Page: Thanx Thanks for adding Ralph's last name, Austin, to his page. I created the page, and then for the life of me could not think of that man's last name. Kudos to you! BlazingStar 02:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, you already know me though, hehe. Now that this wiki has active admins, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 23:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) We Got It! So, notice anything different lately? As you can tell, we've now got co-adminship of this wiki! We're both admins now, or bureaucrats- hey, I'm not quite sure. But I know one thing, that you'll use your admin-powers well, because it looks like you've been far busier than I have on here- adding great pictures and such. Keep it up! P.S. As an extra tip, try to see if you can use MS Paint to erase the speech bubbles from character pictures when you take them. It will make it look more professional, per se. -BlazingStar (My talk) 00:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Go you. Also: Check it Out! Wow, you've been really busy with all of the pictures on here! Things are starting to look up, all thanks to your efforts. I haven't even done that much lately. *pumps fist* Go you! On another note, after two days of trying, I finally have an icon for the Change 123 Wiki! See that little "123" in your address bar? That's our official favicon now! *throws a bunch of confetti* Hooray! -BlazingStar (My talk) 20:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Trinia/BlazingStar: Just a quick message to thank you both for helping out with this wiki. After I created it, I quickly discovered I wouldn’t have much time for it, and was afraid it would die. I’m just grateful there are other fans out there. Anyhow, it seems like you two have got things covered. I’m going to remove my name from the front page and take my leave. Best of luck, .zero 18:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikia's New Look To answer your question, my reaction to the new look slowly grew from "WTF?!" to "''-shakes fist at the heavens- Why, Wikia have you done this to uuuuuus?" to "''Well...it's not so bad." Then I discovered the Theme Designer. My whole world changed. Copied from my 'Recent News' on my Hellsing Wiki homepage: Sat. Oct 9, 2010 So, Wikia's gone and changed its layout now. For the first time in recent memory, this is something that will be affecting all of Wikia. In a few days, even logged-out users won't have a choice. In a month, registered users will lose the option of the old Monaco skin forever. I tried to resist the change for a few days, but in the end I decided I might as well get used to it before it's forced on me. So I'm trying it out now. Two words, people: SO. CONFUSING. It took me three reads of Wikia's guide to the new look and a whole lot of experimenting/blundering my way around the site to figure out where all of the buttons are. Of course, then I read this blog, which was more helpful than anything Wikia could have said, so...yeah. What I'm sad about ''-sob- OUR PRECIOUS SIDEBAR IS GONE!!! WAAAAAAAH!!! I loved that sidebar! I helped to cherish it, made it more convenient, helped it to grow! I got inspiration from other big anime wikias to help make it! And now half of it's been trashed and stuck to the top of the page! T_T Oh, the cruelty! No seriously. WTF. Now there's really no way to see who the friggin' admins are on this place, which is an issue a lot of wikis have. And what'll happen to the "About Us" page and "Wanted Pages" and articles like that? Guess I'll just have to stay tuned to find out. '''What I'm okay with' I was irritated with the default color scheme (something called "Carbon") in about thirty seconds of scrolling around. I missed the old Hellsing black-and-red that made this place look so cool and dramatic. Plus, some of the template colors didn't look right with it. That was quickly fixed once I discovered Wikia's new Theme Designer. Once I figured out how to customize, it was like magic! The old colors were back! I even gave the Hellsing Wiki words at the top of the wiki a new font. And that's when I decided this new Wikia layout (although sudden) might not be bad after all. ...And this has been An Excerpt from Star-chan's Log! ''-stupid sideshow music-'' XD Anyway, that's pretty much my feelings on it. I'm even more comfortable with it now, since I've been using this new layout for about three weeks. But my grief for the sidebar is the same, even for the Change 123 ''Wiki. And I still think it looks too much like some newbie blog; the text is too small, and everything's squished over to the left-hand side of the page. If only Wikia had made the bar on the right narrower, it would be okay, but nooooo...and I hear Wikia's not taking any feedback on this. ''-sigh-'' '''P.S. '''The first thing I did on the Change 123 wiki in the new layout was change our color scheme to purple. I didn't know what else to put it as at the time, but I'm open to suggestions. Maybe red, blue, yellow, and black, to match HiFuMi's color scheme? '''P.PS. '''-whistles- Holy Cheeznits, this post was long. >.> '''P.P.P.S. '''I love your new profile picture! ^_^ --BlazingStar (My talk) 00:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Colors, and Themes, and Soul Eater Well, it's decided then! Leave the color scheme up to me. I'll find some way to get that Red/Blue/Yellow/Black in there! Anyway, there's not really any choice but to have the words, there's no such thing as a Wiki logo picture anymore...but I think we can choose to have a customized picture of ours AS the logo. That's what my co-admin did on the Hellsing Wiki, and it turned out really good. Again, leave it to me! ''*salutes* 'P.S. ' Yes, I recognized Maka-chan. I heard that Soul Eater was awesome; I'm reading the manga on and off right now. I like Death the Kid! And Black Star! So What Now??? As of a couple months ago, I believe, the Change 123 manga ended. It was a nice ending, too, with an epic showdown and everything. Did you happen to see it? I'm conflicted, though, about what this means for the Wiki? Do we put everything that happened in the articles? That would definitely be spoilers, and might turn people off from reading the entire manga. On the other hand, it's kind of the Wiki's purpose to document everything about the story...ah! What do we do? --BlazingStar (My talk) 21:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC)